1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vending systems, more particularly to the field of vending machines configured to provide cooled items.
2. Description of Related Art
Vending machines allow a consumer to purchase a relatively inexpensive item throughout the day without the costly need for an individual to stand there and conduct the transaction on behalf of the person selling the item. Thus, vending machines have been successful because they have the ability to provide enhanced convenience to consumers and vending machines allow transactions to be conducted that would otherwise not be possible due to transaction costs. Vending machines exist in a variety of configurations for a variety of products. One common feature, however, is that for certain products there is a desire that the product be cooled when delivered to the consumer. For example, a cold bottle of water is generally considered more desirable to consumers than a hot bottle of water, especially during hot summer months.
While it is well accepted that cooling enhances the desirability of certain products, one issue that exists is how to provide the appropriately cooled product at a reasonable cost. A vending machine placed in a warehouse, for example, would experience significant heat load during summer months. This typically translates into increased operating costs and greater energy requirements at a time when energy usage is already near a peak. Therefore, it would be beneficial to operator of the vending machine, as well as to the public at large, to reduce the energy required to maintain products stored within the vending machine at the appropriate temperature.
Naturally, improvements in insulation and component design can provide a certain level of increased efficiency; however, space constraints, material costs and material properties limit the amount of increased efficiency possible by such means. Furthermore, as the insulation and component efficiency is improved, additional improvements provide decreasing rates of return. Therefore, other methods of improving the efficiency of a vending system would be appreciated